Storm
by Lindsay Lestrange
Summary: Slash, Sirius x Remus. Os raios cortavam as nuvens escuras como feitiços bruxos, e Remus sorriu, imaginando um grande duelo nos céus.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence à J. K. Roling, Warner Brothers e etc.

Avisos: Slash, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin. Spoilers do sétimo livro (Deathly Hallows)!

'Storm', Lifehouse.

* * *

**Storm**

Remus sentou-se em sua cama com os olhos arregalados. Havia acabado de acordar de outro pesadelo. Virando a cabeça para a grande janela que havia no dormitório, notou que a tempestade continuava tão forte quanto quando havia ido se deitar. Os raios cortavam as nuvens escuras como feitiços bruxos, e Remus sorriu, imaginando um grande duelo nos céus.

- Moony?

Remus desviou o olhar da janela para quem o havia chamado. Sirius estava de pé ao lado de sua cama, uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto marcado de sono. O jovem lobisomem não pôde deixar de rir baixinho ao ver que o outro estava usando apenas as calças do pijama que James havia lhe dado no Natal passado. Marcas pretas de patas de um filhote faziam um trajeto confuso pelo tecido.

- Por que está acordado? – O animago voltou a falar, nem um pouco incomodado pelo amigo estar rindo de suas roupas.

- A tempestade não me deixa dormir. – Remus disse não querendo preocupar desnecessariamente o outro com seus pesadelos.

Sirius torceu o nariz desviando sua atenção por poucos instantes para a janela, como se amaldiçoasse a força da natureza que estava incomodando seu amigo. Voltando seu olhar para Remus, ele se debruçou sobre a cama, puxando a coberta e entrando debaixo dela. Apoiando-se nas palmas de suas mãos e em seus joelhos, ele fez seu caminho até estar deitado ao lado de um risonho Remus.

- Agora eu estou aqui, não há nada a temer. – Padfoot disse em tom de salvador do dia.

Ainda sorrindo, Remus virou-se para encarar o outro. Mesmo com o quarto escuro, os relâmpagos acabavam por clarear o cômodo, e ele pôde notar como o rosto de Sirius estava próximo do seu. Nenhum deles fez nenhum movimento para se afastar, porém.

- E você, por que estava acordado?

- Eu acordei porque senti que alguma coisa estava errada, e quando fui ver você estava acordado também.

Remus apenas assentiu. Eles tinham aquela estranha ligação, sempre sabiam quando o outro não estava bem. E aquela proximidade deles, próximos demais para serem simples amigos. Remus sabia que a relação dele com Sirius estava mudando, e, pelos olhares desconfiados de James, ele também havia notado. Toda sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida quando sentiu lábios quentes encostando-se aos seus.

Sirius afastou-se mais rapidamente do que havia se aproximado, chocado com sua própria atitude. – Me desculpe.

Moony sentiu seu rosto queimar em embaraço, mas com toda sua ousadia grifinória, ele enroscou seu calcanhar numa das pernas de Sirius, e recostou sua cabeça no peito do outro, bem a tempo de ouvir as batidas descompassadas do coração dele. – Não há porque se desculpar.

Mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo, Remus sabia que havia um enorme sorriso no rosto de Sirius quando este o puxou pelo queixo para mais um beijo.

**-x-**

A tempestade acontecia agora em terra. Em vez de raios, feitiços, em vez de nuvens, frágeis corpos humanos. Não havia nenhum duelo no céu, mas sim a Última Batalha, banhada de sangue e não de chuva.

Remus não conseguia se lembrar do que acontecera antes, do que o atingira. Houve gritos e, de repente, o silêncio. Sentia como se estivesse afundando num oceano profundo e escuro, mas antes que pudesse se afogar, alguém o puxou para a superfície.

Assim que abriu os olhos, viu não estava mais no campo de batalha. Por um instante, teve ganas de voltar – precisa ajudar aquelas pessoas, precisava proteger Tonks, precisava cuidar de Harry. Harry tinha uma missão tão difícil para cumprir, Remus tinha que estar lá para ele.

Mas, tão confortante quanto o brilho de uma tarde de primavera, algo lhe acalmou, e ele sentiu que, de algum modo, não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer. Com os pensamentos claros, Remus conseguiu finalmente enxergar o seu redor.

Sirius segurava sua mão, fazendo calmantes movimentos circulares com o polegar. Ele estava tão jovem, parecia aquele garoto que nunca havia conhecido grades que o separassem de sua amada liberdade. Um pouco mais distantes, estavam Lily e James, exatamente como ele os havia visto da última vez.

Remus sentiu que finalmente havia acordado de seu pesadelo.

- Eu esperei tanto por este momento. – Ele disse agarrando-se as roupas de Sirius, escondendo seu rosto no peito dele para que ninguém precisasse ver suas lágrimas.

E a tempestade finalmente cessou.

* * *

_N/A: Ficou muito pequeno, mas essa idéia surgiu quando eu assisti um vídeo no YouTube em homenagem ao Heath Ledger, que tinha umas fotos dele com essa música de fundo, aí eu tive que escrever. Eu tentei fazer algo mimimi, mas não dramático demais _– _eu queria que quem lesse sentisse a mesma coisa que eu senti assistindo o vídeo. Eu queria colocar o link desse vídeo aqui, mas eu ão consigo achar. -Lindsay bate na própria testa-_

_A minha nota da autora estava ficando gigante, com eu falando mil coisas sobre o Heath (porque ele era um ótimo ator, eu gosto dele desde 10 Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Você) e sobre Sirius/Remus, mas eu vou parar por aqui._

_Reviews são sempre muuuito amadas!_

_Lindsay_


End file.
